


Show Me Your True Form

by Ally_Elim_Hadley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 6000 words of porn y'all, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Choking, Dirty Talk, Improper Use of Relax Gel, M/M, Mild Knifeplay, PWP, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Top Akechi Goro, akechi goro - Freeform, akechi goro has issues, akeshu - Freeform, amamiya ren - Freeform, and a little bit of blood, and a little tiny bit of fluff, gratuitous use of ellipses, how many ways can I say this is PORN, no beta we die like kunikazu okumura, shuake, this is not how you bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Elim_Hadley/pseuds/Ally_Elim_Hadley
Summary: Ren Amamiya and Goro Akechi get it on in a saferoom. C'mon, we all know Akechi gets a hard-on from killing shadows. Luckily his fearless leader is there to lend a hand...and some other parts. Takes place during the final palace of P5 Royal. Rough smut with some banter at the end.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Kudos: 67





	Show Me Your True Form

**Author's Note:**

> While consent is freely and enthusiastically given by Ren at the start of the encounter, Akechi does not check in before doing some things that WOULD DEFINITELY require a check-in IRL. I.e. restraint, mild knifeplay, mild choking, etc. The author cannot stress enough that, while this fic may be hot and fun to read, THIS IS NOT HOW YOU BDSM. Please don't read if such content would be triggering for you.
> 
> I call my P5 protagonist Ren Amamiya becuase that's the name I leaned first and that's how I think of him. My sincerest apologies to the Akira Kurusu crew.

Show Me Your True Form

Ren pushed open the saferoom door and slumped into a chair. With shaking hands, he pulled a flask from an inner pocket of his voluminous coat. He took several gulps of the tepid Leblanc coffee and felt a measure of warmth return to his body. The blackness at the edges of his vision began to recede.

With Maruki controlling reality, most of the Phantom Thieves were happily ensconced in their ideal lives. That left just him and Akechi to infiltrate Maruki’s palace. Though they were both powerful, the shadows here were just as strong. Ren and Akechi has just faced off against a monstrous Abbadon, and subduing it had drained their strength and spirit precipitously. They had only vanquished the shadow after Ren had frozen it with a particularly strong blast of ice from Jack Frost. Akechi had then released Loki with a maniacal cackle that sent a chill down Ren’s spine. Pouring almost all of his remaining strength into the persona, Akechi cast Laevateinn and reduced the shadow to wisp of oily black smoke.  
But while Ren fought his exhaustion with the coffee and a couple of Takemi’s pills, Akechi didn’t seem to feel the same debilitation. In fact, he appeared to be possessed of a restless energy. Akechi fidgeted and paced while Ren recovered himself. Akechi’s ceaseless movement caught Ren’s attention, and he gazed up at his black-clad phantom teammate. 

Now that the worst of the fatigue had left him, Ren was able to focus on his companion. Not only was Akechi teeming with barely repressed energy, he appeared to be...aroused.  
Ren blinked and drew an involuntary shuddering breath. Akechi’s skintight Black Mask attire left nothing to the imagination, so Ren could clearly make out the straining erection. The sight made his own cock twitch with interest, and he shifted to adjust himself.  
Ren didn’t realize he was staring until he heard Akechi’s derisive snort. With a start Ren wrenched his gaze away from Akechi’s crotch, face burning with embarrassment. He was glad that his mask mostly hid his blush.

“It’s impolite to stare,” drawled Akechi. He seemed not the least bit concerned that Ren had caught him with a raging hard-on. 

“Sorry,” croaked Ren, mortified at how hoarse his voice sounded.

“Not that I mind,” continued Akechi, in a tone as bland as if he were commenting on the weather, or what he ate for lunch that day.

“...huh?” 

Ren mentally kicked himself. That’s the best you can come up with?! - Where was the confident, debonair phantom thief now? Arsène’s bravado seemed to have deserted him, leaving only awkward, quiet Ren Amamiya in Joker’s place.

“Oh, please,” continued Akechi, “you’ve been aching to get in my pants since our first meeting in the TV studio.”

Ren continued to goggle at him. It was true - he’d had feelings for Akechi almost from the start. Feelings that began as lust and, over the course of darts games and nights at the jazz club, and quiet conversations at LeBlanc, quickly evolved into something deeper. Something that he didn’t even acknowledge to himself, except late at night, just before he fell asleep, teetering between dream and reality. He couldn’t help that his unguarded thoughts always turned to Akechi - his friend, his rival, his enemy. The man he lo-  
No. Ren definitely wasn’t going there.

Ren took a deep breath to calm his galloping heart. He reached deep within himself to summon Joker’s cocky attitude.“And what brought this on?” He inquired with a smirk, leaning back in his chair and deliberately returning his gaze to Akechi’s hardness.

“I should think it was obvious,” replied Akechi, resuming his restless pacing. “I derive sexual pleasure from violent acts, particularly when there is a true danger to my own life. The risk arouses me unlike anything else I’ve experienced.”  
Akechi had reached the end of the saferoom, and now turned back toward Ren. Akechi opened his mask as he stalked back, so that Ren could see the feral gleam in his crimson eyes.“So, leader”- that word dripped with derision - “will you help your teammate out? Normally I would take care of this myself when I got home, but that last battle was...particularly titillating. I find myself rather distracted, which is a disadvantage for our infiltration. I require relief if I am to be in top form when we resume exploring the palace. So I ask again leader - are you going to help me?”

At this, Akechi slammed his hands down on the table in front of Ren, bracketing him in with his arms. He gazed unblinking into Ren’s eyes, practically vibrating with tension. 

A mix of feelings swirled through Ren - excitement, arousal, and a tinge of fear. The latter seemed to only heighten the arousal, and he didn’t want to think too deeply about the psychological implications of that. He rose slowly to his feet, holding Akechi’s unwavering gaze, and said simply: “yes.”

They were still for a heartbeat, eyes locked, breathing ragged. And then they both moved at once - Akechi ripping off his mask and leaping over the table in one fluid motion; Ren reaching forward and pulling Akechi to him. Their lips collided in a rough kiss, all tongues and teeth. Akechi wrapped one arm around Ren’s waist, and fisted his other hand in the unruly curls. The sharp pull on his locks and the pinpricks of Akechi’s claws on his skin sent jolts of pleasure straight to Ren’s cock. Ren slid his hands up Akechi’s arms, moaning into the other’s mouth as he felt Akechi’s taut and toned muscles. He couldn’t help grinding his hips against Akechi, and feeling the detective’s stiff cock against his own quickly brought him to full hardness. He slid his hands higher, into the smooth brown hair. Ever since he had mussed up the Detective Prince’s hair when disguising him as himself, Ren had longed to touch it again. It was just so deliciously soft. Ren gave an experimental tug, and the grip on his own hair tightened. Akechi yanked Ren’s head back painfully, breaking their kiss. 

“No.” 

And with that single word, he spun Ren around, slamming him down on the table. Flat on his back, Ren tried to suck in air, breath knocked forcibly out of him. As he struggled, Akechi climbed on top of him, straddling Ren’s hips and grinding their cocks together ruthlessly. With Ren was still stunned, Akechi grabbed his wrists, pinning them on either side of his head. Ren felt his cock throb, and a moan escaped him. Being at Akechi’s mercy was definitely turning him on. “Listen, Joker,” Akechi growled, “If we are doing this, I am the leader this time. You do what I say. Now I think this will be agreeable to you...” At that he licked a stripe up Ren’s neck and then bit down hard, just underneath his ear. Ren’s breath came back with a gasp and he released it on a guttural moan, his back arching involuntarily, hips lifting to grind himself against Akechi.

Akechi gave a low, rumbling chuckle. He shifted Ren’s wrists so both were held in the punishing grip of his left hand. With his right, he stroked one terrifyingly sharp claw down Ren’s cheek. The dark-haired phantom thief hissed- and not entirely from the pain of the shallow cut. Blood trickled down his pale cheek as Akechi murmured, “My deduction proves correct. But really, it was so obvious. The strong and capable leader of the Phantom Thieves, the one everybody depends on, the friend who listens to everyone’s tedious problems... he just wants someone else to be in control for once. Someone to tell HIM what to do. Someone to pin him down and fuck him within an inch of his life while he just has to lay there and take it. Isn’t that right, leader?” Akechi’s mocking of Ren’s title was punctuated by a rough grind of his hips against Ren’s swollen cock.

“Yes, nnnnngh. Yesssss....”

“Yes?” murmured Akechi, “Is that what you want? You want me to mark you, hurt you, use your like the attic trash you are?”

Ren moaned again, louder. Yeah, that was what he wanted. Akechi smirked, bending closer so that their lips were almost touching, thrusting his hand into Ren’s curls to draw him even closer. “This is not going to be sweet, or gentle. You know me. You know what I’m capable of. Tell me now if you want me to stop.”

Akechi’s voice was its usual measured, vaguely condescending drawl, but Ren could feel the tension in Akechi’s body. The claws on the hand that wasn’t gripping his hair dug so deeply into the table that the wood had splintered. Akechi was barely holding himself back. Ren wanted to snap that last thread of control, to feel Akechi’s full power. A tiny voice at the back of Ren’s mind told him that maaaaaaybe he shouldn’t put himself at the mercy of someone who had tried to murder him just a few months ago. Ren told that voice to shut up. He held Akechi’s burning gaze. “I want you. All of you. Don’t hold back.”

And with that confirmation, Akechi’s control snapped. He surged forward, pressing their lips together in a punishing act that couldn’t rightly be called a kiss. Akechi devoured Ren’s mouth, holding his head in place with both clawed hands and shoving his tongue down his throat. He was fierce and demanding and used his teeth as much as his lips and tongue. Akechi bit down on Ren’s plush lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The pain only heightened Ren’s pleasure as Akechi fucked him with his tongue, licking the blood from his lip. Akechi drug his tongue to the cut that his claw has made on Ren’s cheek and lapped roughly at the blood as if he wanted to devour Ren’s essence, divine his secrets. He roughly kissed Ren again, and Ren tasted his own blood on Akechi’s lips. He groaned into Akechi’s mouth, sucking at his tongue for more of the metallic tang. Gasping for breath, he rolled his hips, chasing more friction for his aching cock. Akechi seemed to take notice, because he let go of Ren’s hair and raked a clawed hand across Ren’s chest and down his side. 

“Yesssss...” groaned Ren in anticipation. The hand traveled lower and lower...grazing over his hipbone and digging into his thigh, sliding closer and closer ....those slender fingers were about to wrap themselves around his...

Dagger.

Before Ren could register what happened, Akechi has unsheathed his dagger and held it to Ren’s throat. Ren was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had been disarmed so easily. Akechi pressed down just hard enough for it to sting, and Ren felt a small trickle of blood run down his throat. Akechi brought his lips to Ren’s ear and whispered “hold very still.” He then drug the dagger down Ren’s throat to the top of his vest. With a quick slice, he cut the garment in two, exposing Ren’s pale chest. The knife continued down his sternum, and another thin stinging line of blood welled up. Akechi slipped the dagger into the belt at his waist, and bent forward, dragging his tongue across the shallow wound. He lapped at the blood welling from Ren’s chest, a possessive groan rising from his throat.

Ren stared down at him - wide-eyed, pupils blown. His breath came in shallow gasps, and his hands, which were still where Akechi had placed them by his head, clenched and unclenched subconsciously. Ren had never been so turned on. Wildly the thought crossed his mind that a part of him, his blood, was now inside Akechi, and he wanted more of that. He wanted the two of them to belong to each other, to lose themselves in each other so deeply that the boundaries between them blurred and fused like a persona, creating something new. 

“Akechi...please...”

Akechi, pulled away from the cut on Ren’s chest. His mouth was stained red with Ren’s blood and he had a savage look in his eyes.  
“Please what, attic trash?”

Ren’s brain seemed to short circuit at the sight and he lost his train of thought. Akechi looked beautiful and terrifying, and he just wanted more, harder, closer. 

“Kiss me. Please...”  


“That’s all you want?” Akechi ran his tongue across his crimson lips. “I guess I can oblige you.” He grabbed Ren’s jaw, holding his head still as he crushed their lips together. Again, Ren tasted his own blood, sticky and metallic, on Akechi’s lips and tongue. Akechi licked into his mouth, running his tongue across Ren’s teeth before plunging it deep into Ren’s throat. Ren couldn’t help picturing Akechi’s cock in place of his tongue. Here he was, pinned to the table, the tastes of his own blood in his mouth, and he’d never been hornier. He wanted Akechi to fuck his mouth, to fuck HIM, to make him his and leave a permanent mark.

“Akechi....” he moaned between kisses.

“Akechi!” The other pulled away, most of Akira’s blood gone from his lips, just a faint hint of red at the corner of his mouth.“What?” snarled Akechi.

Ren met his eyes and managed the trademark Joker smirk. “I want to taste you. I want your cock in my mouth.”

Akechi kept a good poker face, but Ren noticed a slight hitch in his breath, and his left hand twitched, as if he wanted to reach for his straining cock. “You want me to fuck your mouth like the whore you are?”

Ren felt his cock grow still harder, if that was even possible.  
“Yes.”

Akechi pulled Ren’s dagger from his belt with a flourish. He pulled his jumpsuit away from his body and made a quick slice. Then, returning the dagger to his belt, he grasped the fabric on either side of the cut and pulled.  
The jumpsuit tore as easily as paper, and Akechi’s cock sprung free. Ren stared in astonishment. Since Akechi’s Black Mask attire was so tight, Ren had clearly seen that he was well endowed. But the cock before him surpassed even his imaginings. It was slightly longer than average, and thick. It had a large and pronounced head that was flushed almost purple from arousal. The tip was already leaking a steady stream of pre-cum.

Akechi straddled Ren’s shoulders and took his cock in hand. Ren tilted his head up, despite the uncomfortable angle, so he could take Akechi in his mouth. But instead, Akechi drug his cock across Ren’s cheek, his chin, and finally his lips, smearing pre-come across his face. Ren tasted the salty tang, and was not put off by it. He wanted more, and licked greedily at the swollen head of Akechi’s cock. 

“Open your mouth,” growled Akechi, “and mind your teeth, Joker.”  
  
And with that, he pushed his cock harshly into Ren’s mouth. There was no easing into it; Akechi’s considerable girth suddenly filled his mouth, forcing his jaws wide. From previous encounters, Ren had discovered that he possessed remarkable control over his gag reflex. But even so, he had to force himself to accept Akechi’s cock as it was thrust into his throat. Ren felt a moment of panic, as he struggled to breathe and his stomach threatened to rebel. But he mastered himself and took shallow breaths through his nose, as Akechi fucked his throat. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, each one bringing the base of his cock to meet Ren’s lips. Ren couldn’t do much - just let Akechi use him. He rolled his watering eyes up to look at the man above him. Akechi had the same wild look in his eyes that he got when he slaughtered shadows. He was looking down at Ren with a desperate, hungry expression. 

Moaning, Ren swirled and laved his tongue against Akechi’s cock, never breaking eye contact. This caused the first break in Akechi’s fierce demeanor. His eyes widened and he let out a low moan. His hips gave an involuntary shudder and he grabbed Ren by the nape of the neck. He continued to grip the raven hair as he thrust, and Ren welcomed Akechi’s strong hand. He had found it difficult to hold his head up at the awkward angle. And there was something very hot about being completely at Akechi’s mercy. With Akechi’s hand at the back of his head, Ren was forced even further down on Akechi’s cock, his nose repeatedly buried in the downy hair at the base. Akechi’s musky scent filled his nose, and the tangy taste of pre-come was on his tongue. He hips thrust up into nothingness, seeking friction. 

Akechi’s rhythm was faltering and more moans escaped him. Ren, in turn, moaned around Akechi’s cock, encouraging him to come. Akechi grunted through gritted teeth and held his cock deep in Ren’s throat. Ren sucked hard and moaned again, looking deep into Akechi’s eyes.

Akechi shuddered and bit his lower lip, his whole body tense. He yanked on Ren’s hair, pulling the phantom thief off his cock. “Not yet,” he growled, sounding out of breath, “I want to fuck you.” He released his grip on Ren, who fell back on the table. Ren drew in deep breaths, and wiped his streaming eyes. Gazing up at Akechi, he saw the other begin to methodically remove his clawed gloves. When his hands were free, Akechi bent over Ren and stroked one slender finger down his unblemished cheek. Ren felt shocked, because the gesture was almost tender. Then Akechi brought the finger to Ren’s mouth and demanded “Suck.”

Ren did as he was told, mimicking the motions he had just used on Akechi’s cock. Akechi’s breath hitched and he removed the digit with a wet pop. With his other hand he turned Ren over and yanked his trousers down to mid-thigh. Ren groaned, burning check pressed into the tabletop. He felt Akechi’s slicked finger circle his rim once, then press in. 

Ren cried out from the sudden intrusion and lack of lubrication. He gritted his teeth and tried to will his muscles to relax. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and his hands clenched reflexively. Akechi’s steady rhythm continued to burn and Ren could help but squirm away from the intrusion. 

Akechi’s right hand suddenly pressed down at the base of Ren’s spine, pinning him in place. He withdrew his left from Ren’s hole, and began to fumble in the pockets of the phantom thief’s discarded coat. Akira heard they click of a bottle being opened, and a few seconds later felt the numbing cold of Relax Gel slicked onto his rim. He sighed in relief as the gel alleviated his pain. Ren felt Akechi’s finger resume its thrusting, felt the stretch but not the burn. One finger quickly became two, and Ren rocked back onto them, moaning as he felt Akechi open him up. If he could just feel them a bit higher...

Ren shifted his angle, Akechi have a particularly hard push, and Ren felt those slender fingers graze his prostate. He cried out, then groaned, “More...”  
Akechi obliged with a third finger, stretching him wide and thrusting deep. Ren pushed his hips back to meet Akechi’s motions and arched his back. “Akechi...I want...I want...”

“What do you want?” Demanded Akechi, thrusting his fingers into Ren brutally. “Where’s that silver tongue now, Joker?”

“I want you to fuck me. Please.”

“I like the sound of you begging, fearless leader,” whispered Akechi, bending down to lick the shell of Ren’s ear. “Tell me how much you want my cock inside you.” At this he bit down on Ren’s earlobe, and Ren gave a sharp yelp of pain.

“Yesssss,” Ren hissed. “I want your fucking cock inside me. I want you to fuck me deep and hard, and I want you to cum inside me, as deep as you can. Fill me up with your cum. Take me. Claim me. Make me yours, Akechi.”  
Ren was aware that he was babbling, but he couldn’t stop. And judging by the shuddering breaths at his ear, his dirty talk was affecting Akechi as well.“Please, I need it. I need to feel you inside me, stretching me, splitting me open. Fuck me now, I can’t take it. I need you NOW, Akechi. Please…”

At that, Akechi grabbed Ren’s hips and yanked him up onto his knees. He lined himself up, and Ren felt the blunt head of Akechi’s cock pushing at his fluttering rim.

“Take a deep breath, Joker,” growled Akechi. And as Ren did just that, he felt Akechi push into him in one smooth movement, burying himself to the hilt.

Even with the numbing effect of the Relax Gel, Ren could feel the burn of Akechi’s cock stretching him to his limit. He cried out in pain, and reflexively reached back and grabbed Akechi’s hip. Akechi flinched slightly, but remained still and buried inside Ren.  
“Please,” gasped Ren, “You’re so big…I…I just need a moment…to adjust.” Ren’s words were coming through gritted teeth, as he tried and failed to relax around the intrusion. He felt like Akechi would tear him apart – and with that pain he felt a small spark of pleasure. He breathed in deeply through his nose, inhaling the scent of arousal and sweat and sex. Ren released his breath on a quavering sigh, and willed his body to relax, to accept Akechi inside him. He experimentally ground his hips in a small circle, trying to relax his muscles and feeling the base of Akechi’s cock stretching him obscenely. 

At that small movement, Akechi’s nails dug in reflexively where they were gripping Ren’s hips. “Are you trying to torture me, Joker?” he choked out, and Ren could feel the tension in the man behind him. Yet Akechi held himself still, waiting for Ren’s word. Ren felt a twinge in his heart at his, and he continued to breathe slowly and make small movements of his hips. 

“Joker, you are killing me here. I should fuck you raw after the way you begged me for my cock” growled Akechi, but he still he held himself rigid, although his nails dug brutally into Ren’s hipbones.

“I’m almost ready,” murmured Ren. He looked over his shoulder, meeting Akechi’s eyes. “You’re just so big.” At this Akechi groaned and worried his bottom lip with his teeth.  
Ren gazed back at the man behind him. Akechi’s brow was furrowed and his crimson eyes narrowed to slits. His whole body was tense and he continued to bite his lower lip. Akechi – brutal, enigmatic, destructive Akechi – was holding himself in check by sheer force of will, refusing to move until Ren gave the word. The feeling that Ren dared not give a name to swelled in his heart, and he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. It wouldn’t mean much to most people, but knowing that Akechi was controlling himself, holding himself back so as not to cause Ren pain (real pain, not the joyous pleasure-pain of his nails and teeth and shallow knife cuts) made Ren feel…cared for. 

“Okay,” he breathed, “Okay. You can move now”

Akechi let out a deep rumbling groan and slowly began to thrust. He pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in as deep as he could. He set a slow, punishing, rhythm, relishing the drag of Ren’s tight hole against his cock.  
With the initial shock and pain continuing to fade, Ren began to take pleasure in the sensual press of Akechi’s swollen cock against his sensitive rim. Akechi shifted his hips, and Ren felt a white-hot jolt of pleasure as Akechi hit that perfect spot inside him. He let out a scream of pleasure and begged Akechi to do it again.

“You like that, leader?” growled Akechi as he sped up his thrusts, hitting that spot inside Ren unerringly every time. “You like being used, being fucked by the former enemy of the Phantom Thieves?” He reached forward and grabbed Ren’s hair, yanking the phantom thief’s head back.

“Yesssss…” groaned Ren, his voice trailing off in a hiss in response to the stinging pull at his scalp. His thoughts has devolved into “more, harder now” and “Akechi, Akechi, Akechi…” his mind screaming the name when his voice could not. He relished being so thoroughly under Akechi’s control. As Akechi continued to pound him mercilessly, Ren felt his neglected cock throbbing and yearned for relief.  
“Akechi,” he gritted out, “touch me, please.”

“And what makes you think you deserve my touch, filth?” growled Akechi, but Ren could hear a breathiness in his voice, as Akechi fought to project his usual air of insouciant superiority. It was clear that he was not unaffected by the furious pace he had set.“I bet I could make you cum just from fucking you,” Akechi rumbled, his voice taking on a darker timbre. “I could make you spill all over yourself like the slut you are just from the feel of my cock inside you.” Akechi punctuated this last statement with a particularly hard thrust to Ren’s prostate, making the younger man cry out. Ren half believed him. His cock was so hard it was bordering on painful. He was so close to the edge; he just needed that extra push to send him over.

“Please, Akechi, please touch me. I need to cum, I’m so close, please just touch me, I…’ Ren was aware that he was babbling again, but his voice didn’t seem to be under his control. He had been reduced to pure, burning need, snapping his hips back to meet Akechi’s hard thrusts. Ren impaled himself on Akechi’s cock, trying to push himself over the edge. Akechi let go of the phantom thief’s hair and moved his hands back to Ren’s hips, yanking Ren flush against him. Ren groaned in frustration and pleasure as Akechi held him still in an iron grip. Akechi didn’t move, just held Ren to him with his cock buried as deep as possible. Ren’s head drooped and he let out a low, guttural moan. He attempted to swivel his hips, craving friction. But Akechi held him fast. It was the most pleasurable form of torture, being speared on Akechi’s cock and unable to move. Ren felt wound too tightly, as if he would explode.

Abruptly, Akechi pulled out of him completely. Ren couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness. “Turn over,” Akechi demanded, and with shaking limbs Ren complied. Lying on his back, he gazed up at Akechi. The detective’s eyes were wild and his hair was in disarray. His pale face was flushed and he looked completely undone. Ren had the sudden urge to pull him close and kiss him tenderly. But he knew that Akechi didn’t want gentle caresses and sweet words. So he spread his legs, displaying himself unashamedly. He cocked his head, and with his best Joker smirk he said, “What? Did you want to see my pretty face while you fuck me?’

Akechi gave Ren a half-smile and settled himself between the phantom thief’s legs. “You are indeed pretty,” he murmured, as if to himself. Then he crushed his lips to Ren’s in a violent kiss, sucking and biting and thrusting his tongue down Ren’s throat. Ren moaned into Akechi’s mouth and managed to resist grabbing his feather-soft hair, remembering what happened the last time he did that. Instead he slid his hands up Akechi’s strong back, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Akechi closer. He felt Akechi’s cock brush against his own, and began grinding upwards. He felt he could cum just like this, rubbing himself against Akechi’s hardness. Ren pulled Akechi tighter against him and moaned into the kiss. He was so close, he couldn’t stop, he was right there…

And Akechi pulled away suddenly, breaking Ren’s considerable grip as if it were nothing. He was panting and his lips were red and swollen. His eyes looked somewhat softer than usual and he seemed to be shaking. Was Akechi as affected as he was? Ren gazed at the man above him in wonder.

“Not like this,” Akechi gritted out. “I want to be inside you.”

“Yes, please…” groaned Ren, the last word trailing off in a hiss. “Fuck me, Akechi. I want you inside me.” Ren spread his legs wider, and lifted his hips up. He knew he was making an obscene display, and he didn’t care. He wanted Akechi to see how much he desired him.  
  
Akechi lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. The pain from earlier was gone, leaving only pleasure. Ren felt as if he had been made whole again, with Akechi filling him so deeply. And he liked this position better, being able to see Akechi’s face and kiss him, which he did with abandon. Their kisses were messy, sometimes little more than breathy moans against each other’s lips, as Akechi began thrusting faster. 

Ren’s swollen cock was trapped between their two bodies, and he finally felt the friction he craved. He met Akechi’s trusts, rubbing his cock against Akechi’s taut stomach with abandon. He was so close…

“Akechi,” he moaned, “I…I’m gonna cum…

Ren reached between them to stroke his cock, but Akechi smacked his hand away. Ren started to protest, but then he felt Akechi’s long fingers wrap around his shaft. Ren let out a deep, satisfied moan, but then Akechi squeezed the base of is cock, hard.

“You cum, when I say you can, Joker,” he growled.

“Please, Akechi,” Ren groaned, “Please, I’m so close. Let me cum, please…”

Akechi let out a deep, throaty growl at that. “You know how I love to hear you beg…leader.” Akechi was fighting to keep his voice even but Ren could see he was just as affected.

“Please,” Ren murmured, “I need…I need…”

“Not until I say so,” grunted Akechi. With the hand that wasn’t holding his cock in an iron grip, Akechi grabbed Ren’s throat. Not hard enough to cut off his air, but enough to send a dark, menacing thrill down Ren’s spine. The sweat from Akechi’s palm stung the narrow cut left by his dagger, and the pressure from Akechi’s grip made the blood pound in his head. Ren’s cock throbbed painfully at the thrill of being under Akechi’s command. He wanted to surrender completely, because, (maybe against his better judgement, he realized) he trusted Akechi.

Ren looked Akechi straight in the eye. “I want to feel you cum inside me,” he gasped. “I want you to fill me so that I leak cum for days. I want you to mark me inside and out so that everyone I meet knows I’m yours.” Because that’s what it came down to, in the end. The two of them were irreparably linked - a bond that could never be broken. He was Akechi’s and, in his own conflicted, confusing way, Akechi was his. Ren stared unblinking into Akechi’s eyes, trying to convey all longing and affection and frustration that he felt for Akechi in that gaze.

Akechi huffed out a short bark of a laugh, and his hips stuttered in their punishing rhythm. “You…you really are something…Ren.”

Ren drew in a sharp breath at the use of his given name.  
  
Akechi released Ren’s throat and ran his hand lightly across Ren’s unblemished cheek, before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Ren moaned into Akechi’s mouth, letting his lips and tongue say what words could not. Then Akechi pulled away slightly, an enigmatic look on his face. He bent his lips to Ren’s ear and whispered “Cum for me, Ren. Now.”

And it was those words that pushed Ren over the edge, even more than Akechi’s beautiful hand expertly stroking his cock. The orgasm roared through him, coming in waves that made his whole body tremble. His mouth opened in a silent scream as cum spurted across his chest. Akechi stared down at him as if transfixed, never breaking his rhythm and expertly stroking Ren through it. The sight of Akechi’s long fingers drenched in his cum was so erotic that his oversensitive cock gave a twitch, though he was still shuddering through the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of his life

Akechi wiped his hand on Ren’s discarded coat (Ren would have been annoyed if he wasn’t so blissed out) and then lowered himself down on his elbows. Face to face with Ren, he resumed his hard thrusting, but his rhythm quickly became unsteady. Ren knew Akechi was close, and reached down to grab his ass, pulling Akechi even deeper inside than he thought was possible.

Akechi groaned, ducking his head down and to the side. He was shaking slightly and moaning softly with each thrust.

“Akechi, look at me,” murmured Ren.

“…’ro.” Akechi mumbled something that Ren couldn’t quite catch.  
“What did you say?” asked Ren  
Akechi’s head snapped up and he looked Ren in the eye. Any momentary shyness (Ren could hardly put “Akechi” and “shy” together in the same sentence) was gone. 

“Goro,” he declared. 

Ren’s heart did a funny little flip inside his chest.

“Goro,” he whispered back.

Akechi let out a groan at hearing his name. 

“Goro,” Ren said again, pouring all the feeling he could into that one word, and clutching Akechi to him even tighter.

“Cum for me, Goro. Just let go, I want to feel you cum deep inside me.”

Akechi let out a sharp cry of “Ren!” and gave two sharp thrusts before burying his cock deeply inside Ren and holding it there.

“Yes, that’s it…oh fuck, Goro, I can feel it…yes…Goro, give me all of it, fill me up…” He wasn’t even aware of what he was saying, but Akechi let out a deep guttural moan that crescendo-ed to almost a scream. That combined with the feel of Akechi’s release inside him pushed Ren into a second orgasm. His cock spurted weakly between them, as Ren cried out in surprise and pleasure. Ren’s clenching, fluttering hole seemed to add to Akechi’s pleasure as well, drawing shuddering moans from him until he collapsed on top of Ren, gasping and shaking.

Ren wrapped his arms around Akechi, stroking his back, his hair, any part that he could reach, and pressed soft kisses to the side of his face. His heart felt so full and he just wanted to stay like this forever, the two of them joined as close as two people could be. 

But soon Akechi drew in a shaky breath and pulled his now softening cock out of Ren. This caused a warm rivulet of cum to dribble from Ren’s hole, and Ren moaned at the feeling. Akechi laid down on his back next to Ren, eyes closed, breathing hard. He seemed to be trying to master himself. Ren didn’t want to lose this new intimacy between them, so he carefully eased an arm across Akechi’s chest, keeping his touch light so Akechi wouldn’t feel restrained or trapped. Then he gently lay his head upon Akechi’s shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

Akechi’s eyes snapped open, and he stiffened. “What are you doing, Joker? Don’t tell me you want to cuddle.” That last word dripped with derision. 

“Oh, it’s Joker again, is it? Funny, that wasn’t the name you were screaming in ecstasy a minute ago. 

“Ecstasy? My, you do think highly of yourself, don’t you,” Akechi countered.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I made you cum so hard you almost passed out.”

“Hah! This from the man who was whimpering for me to…what was it? ‘Fill him so deep he’d leak cum for a week’.

“Ugh, shut up Akechi.”

“Always so clever with your retorts.”

“Sarcasm is the lowest for of humor, you know,” Ren countered.

“You know what else I know? All your dirty little secrets. The big bad Phantom Thief likes to be used like a back-alley Shinkjuku slut.”

“Maybe, but you certainly enjoyed doing the using.”

“It was adequate.”

“Pffft. You were screaming my name. The great Detective Prince buried balls deep in a piece of attic trash ass.

“Ok, there’s no need to be crude.”

“Need I remind you of some of the things you said back there? And you accuse me of being crude?”

“Yes, well, that was then, and now it’s time to resume our infiltration.” Akechi gently but firmly removed Ren’s arm. He hopped off the table with attempted nonchalance, but his knees buckled under him, and he had to grab the back of a chair to keep from falling. Ren snickered, but when he tried to sit up he felt light headed, and had to put his head down between his knees. He became aware of the stinging cuts, as well as pain in other, more intimate areas.

“Um, Akechi?”

“Yes?” said the man who was unsuccessfully trying to fasten his torn jumpsuit back together. 

“Maybe we should resume our infiltration tomorrow. Thanks to you, I don’t think I can walk right, let alone fight a shadow. And,” he said, holding up a hand to forestall Akechi’s protest, “thanks to someone our Phantom Thief attire seems to be a little worse for the wear. We’d need to exit the palace and re-enter to get it back to normal. At that point we might as well call it a day and rest. Because I’d be using up most of our stock of meds to get back into fighting shape.

Ren saw Akechi start to argue, then think the better of it, before he replied with “Whatever you say, leader.”

Ren felt a pang at that. He wanted to go back to them being Goro and Ren. It would be so easy to just fall back into their usual banter and lose the newfound intimacy. They were already doing it. He wanted more of what they had shared; he didn’t want this to be a one-time thing.

Mostly dressed and almost presentable, Akechi was heading for the door. “Wait.” Ren grabbed Akechi’s shoulder, and Akechi turned to look at him. His expression was unreadable. 

“Akechi,” Ren began, then changed his mind. “Goro.” Akechi’s eyebrows raised but he didn’t interrupt. “Since, well, since we aren’t infiltrating anymore today, maybe we could hang out. Grab some dinner. Maybe go to Jazz Jin. Whatever you’d like.” These were things they did often enough. But in the wake of what they had just shared, the question took on a new meaning.

Akechi studied Ren, a slight frown on his face. He seemed to be considering something. The pause went on so long that Ren started to feel uncomfortable, but he held the detective’s gaze. Then the expression on Akechi’s face shifted, as if a shadow of something passed over his face. Ren couldn’t put a name to it.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Joker?”

“Ren. And yes” 

Akechi’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t answer right away. Ren was just starting to feel he’d made a mistake when Akechi replied. “Fine.” And walked out the door. Ren was glad Akechi couldn’t see his giddy smile.

“Hurry, up Ren.”

The smile got even wider.


End file.
